Kiss me, kill me:the vampire's apprentice
by GarGoyl
Summary: In life or in death, Dieter Hellstrom remains just as hot, and just as evil - sequel to "My Dear Dieter"
1. Chapter 1

**Previously: One night, Dieter Hellstrom meets a mysterious woman who turns out to be (and also turns him into) **_**something else**_**.**

He jumped upright in the dim light of the unfamiliar room. His muscles contracted with unexpected ease and his feet landed on the floor with a light thud. He felt weightless. He cast a glance back to the bed in which he had previously laid, surprised at the sight of the bloodied sheets. His memories were vague, distant and somewhat surreal. The large mirror in front of the bed suddenly caught his attention, and he started to examine himself in detail. The sight of his former wounds was not pretty and it suddenly filled him with rage at his own helplessness. With a violent gesture, he tore open the bloodied jacket and shirt, exposing the intact, porcelain white skin beneath them. He gasped in surprise and right then Milena suddenly appeared right behind him, a wicked grin plastered on her face.

„How... how is this possible? A short while ago i was dying, i know it! And now, look! I am alive!" he whispered.

„On the contrary, Dieter, you are dead. I'm afraid they killed you" she replied shrugging.

„Then what... what have you done to me?"

She stepped even closer and her long nailed fingers rested on his shoulders.

„The only thing i could do. I made you like me. A Nosferatu"

„What??" he asked, laughing softly. „A vampire? So you mean that now i am going to spend the rest of eternity wandering, drinking the blood of mortals?"

„Well, if you think I've made a mistake and you'd rather lie there dead, shredded to pieces in that basement... i can fix that" she said innocently.

„No, no!" Dieter said suddenly panicked, taking a step back. He scrubbed a hand over his face and his ruffled hair. „I just want to know... just tell me this: have i sold my soul to the devil? Are you... are you the devil?"

„If you really want to know... the devil is a very abstract notion" she whispered sensually in his ear „And you don't have a soul, Dieter. That's why i chose you"

He sighed and smiled bitterly. Milena's cold fingers gently caressed his jaw, turning his head towards the mirror.

„Never regret it, my love. You are just as i've always imagined you would be"

He stared blankly in front of him. The man in the mirror was strickingly beautiful, with mysterios dark blue eyes and pale skin, but it was just not him. Not him in the way he used to know himself. Yet it was not someone else, it was _something_ else. The image grinned, revealing a set of perfect white fangs. A predator.

„So you would have done this anyway? Is this what you wanted from me?" he asked.

„Since the first time I saw you" Milena admitted. „You see, Dieter, a vampire can do pretty much whatever he or she pleases in this world, but the one thing we must always avoid is to create a newborn out of a wrong person. I've been looking for someone like you for a very long time.... I couldn't pick someone who wasn't _meant_ for this."

„You mean someone who is not a hunter. Someone who is not a killer..."

She nodded.

Hellstrom was suddenly pleased with his entirely new situation. He didn't mind it at all, and the vague initial repulsion at the thought had vanished. All the unknown things he would have to learn excited his intelligence.

„So who do we hunt?"

„Anyone we please, and anyone who stirrs our lust"

„So I could just go after those who are responsible for my death and-"

„No, no, Dieter. Your life as you knew it is over. You are dead to the world, and you cannot go back to who you were, never. Forget all your human grudges. We do not hunt mortals in vengeance"

„But why not?"

„ A man you hate, a man you despise, kill him in any other way you want, but his blood you should not touch. It will make you sick. But we don't usually bother to kill for anything else but blood. We are above all that, we don't waste our time settling old scores." Milena explained.

Hellstrom sighed again and let his head drop on her shoulder. He did want revenge. Too bad he could not go back to his human life with his new powers. Of course he could not. But there would be compensations...

„You are weak. Come, let's go for a walk outside"

She took his hand and led him to an open window, from which they both jumped down, in the street.

„Wait! I can't walk around like that" Dieter said motioning to his destroyed uniform.

Milena briefly touched his chest and magically the clothes became intact.

„Can I do that too?" he wanted to know.

„Not yet. You are too young"

They strolled aimlessly for a while. Milena was silent, and Hellstrom was much too preocuppied with the exploration of his new, much sharpened senses, for any conversation.

„Wait here" she suddenly said, as she spotted a man who had just stepped out from a restaurant to enjoy a cigarette in solitude. She walked graciously to him and whispered something in his ear. His left hand dropped the cigarette and went around her waist as he chuckled. And that was the last thing the man ever did.

Dieter watched in complete fascination. He could have had the same fate when he'd met her, and she had drunk his blood too, except he was... chosen. His musings were interrupted by the thud of the man's body hitting the ground. Milena came back and her lips brushed against his, teasingly. He kissed her violently, inhaling the flavor of blood and feeling the thirst burning his throat.

„Why did you not save anything for me?" he pouted.

„We never share" she grinned. „You will have to hunt for yourself"

He looked forward to that, actually.

„I have one thing to ask you. Like... a last wish from my mortal life" Dieter pleaded.

„Well?"

„Can i at least go and pick up my stuff ? From the Wehrmacht base?"

Milena raised an eyebrow.

„Please? Just the books..."

She laughed softly.

„Sure... whatever"

Dieter was a bit nervous, being alone for the first time since his transformation, but he managed to slip completely unnoticed into his old room, where all his things were exactly the way he'd left them. He'd promised to take only the books with him. But then he'd gathered countless books in the time he'd spent in Paris. Finally he settled for a few favourite novels, stuffed them in a shoulder bag and he was out the door.

As he walked out in the large courtyard, a figure caught his attention. His driver, Sebastian, stood propped on one of the cars, leafing through the evening newspaper. He was alone, and no one else was in sight. Dieter's gaze narrowed as his nose caught the young man's smell. Sebastian had loosened his collar and the tie and Hellstrom could almost see the pulse beneath the delicate skin of his bare neck. He silently crept closer, until he stood right in front of the young soldier. The other man jumped slightly at the unexpected sight and his jaw dropped.

„Major, is that you??.... But i thought you were...." Sebastian trailed off and he rushed to put the paper aside, slightly cutting his finger with one edge.

„Ups! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiig mistake" Hellstrom chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellstrom strolled slowly down the dark streets, humming softly to himself. From time to time he still licked his lips. A pleasant, energy filling warmth was spreading through his entire body with every movement. The thirst was gone, at least for the time being and he felt strangely relieved, almost lightheaded.

Milena was waiting on a small bench under the Great Park clock. She was undoubtedly a seductive creature, but Dieter wondered why people, or at least himself as a human, had failed to see that she wasn't quite that. Human, that is. Her unnaturally pale face, with dark hauting eyes, her blood red lips, all contrasting with her perfectly black medium lenght hair, which was always ruffled and a bit wild, her feral white smile, it all plainly spelled danger. A nocturnal creature. A beautiful nightmare.

He saw her from quite a distance and wondered if it was possible to surprise her. Probably not, but he decided to give it a try anyway. He crept in complete silence behind some trees, quite close from where she sat, slightly crouched and smoking a thin ivory pipe, and from there he attempted a leap that was supposed to make him appear right next to her. But unfortunately the long leather coat hindered him and the leap ended with him landing flat on his face at her feet.

„How do you call that? A wardrobe malfunction?" she spoke in a husky voice, softly blowing out a cloud of smoke.

„Damn it! I just wanted to suprise you..." Hellstrom pouted, dusting himself quickly. He slid the coat down from his shoulders and just cast it away with a casual gesture.

„You mean scare me. Much appreciated" Milena giggled.

„I didn't know vampires smoke" he changed the subject.

„Well it can't kill us, so..."

„But why do you smoke pipe? You look like an old school teacher"

„I am a master. And you are my apprentice" she said seriously taking a long drag.

Dieter cuddled next to her, smiling.

„And what are you teaching?"

„Extreme survival techniques" she laughed softly." So... feeling better?"

„Mmm... sort of" Hellstrom joked. „It was... filling. Like foodwise, drinkwise.... and sexwise. All in one mouthful. I really don't have the right words to describe it. I was a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. I just... didn't expect it"

„You forgot _clever and cruel interrogation wise_, my dear"

Dieter chuckled.

„It was so fast though. I think i might have been a bit too rushed. Actually i think i could have enjoyed it more if i had drunk slower..." he pondered, frowning slightly.

„Well, sure. But first times are always rushed. Just like it happened to you the first time you made love, and you cursed your lack of skill later"

„What? How do you know that??"

„Drinking your blood made me see all your memories, and all your thoughts. I can still do that now, since I made you. You can hold no secrets from me" she chuckled.

„Oh... that explains it" Dieter said leaning back on the bench and letting his head fall back. „I didn't know how the hell i'd gotten a sudden update on the evening news"

Milena laughed, showing fangs.

„Come now. It's nearly morning. Time to rest" she said standing up, shaking the pipe and pulling him up to his feet.

„Mmm... where are you taking me?" he purred, embracing her from behind.

„To the place I call home these days. Oh, and i want to show you another trick. Close your eyes"

„Why?"

„Just do it..."

It was a stone chamber with the ceiling not high enough as to allow them to stand, and not very large altogether. It was only vaguely lit by a green light and the floor was covered in a rich mattress and cushions in the same emerald color. A large bear fur blanket lay in the middle.

„Hmm... what is this place?" Hellstrom asked, a bit confused.

"My tomb for the moment. Do you like it?"

He jumped and pulled back, gasping and backing against the wall, visibly frightened.

„Wha- a tomb?? What are we doing in a tomb??"

Milena rolled her eyes, then smiled wickedly.

„Are you scared, Dieter? Or you would rather prefer a coffin just for you?"

„N-no, no coffin. I'm fine. Um… I've never been in a tomb before actually and…" he mumbled, shaking his head quickly.

„I'm sure you've never been. Now... don't be so tense..." she whispered sensually, drawing closer.

_Broke my heart down the road_

_Spend the weekend sewing the pieces back on_

_Cats and dogs pass me by_

_Walking gets too boring _

_When you learn how to fly_

Her lips brushed gently against his, as she pushed his shoulders back.

_Not the homecoming kind_

_Take the top off_

_And who knows what you may find_

The kiss began softly, then gradually became more and more fierce, untill she pulled back, allowing him to literally tear her dress open. Dieter let his lips wander on her neck, along the line of her marble shoulders and further down.

_Won't confess all my sins_

_You can bet I'll try it_

_But you can't always win_

When she was almost naked, she grinned and began to graciously unbutton his clothes, then cast them aside in a pile together with the remainder of her garments.

_Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me_

_I might steal your clothes _

_And wear them if they fit me_

Hellstrom pushed her down on the cushions and pulled the bear fur over their bodies. He was eager to explore her marvelous body with his new, much sharper senses. Her marble flesh was hard, but the skin petal soft. He felt her fangs teasingly biting into his lower lip and tension began to build up in his body. Only this time it was different. Their bodies intertwined, but as he moved, setting his rythm faster and faster, he suddenly realised that his body wanted something more. It wanted something else, too... He rushedly licked a few drops of blood from his own lip, where Milena's fangs had grazed it, and he knew it. He suddenly sat up and pulled her into his lap, violently biting down into her neck.

She chucked as he growled while feeding. Her long sharp nails dug into his back and into the back of his neck as she moaned. As for Hellstrom, a thousand images flooded his mind, along with the rich flavour of her blood. There were so many memories, of times long forgotten, and he treasured them all in his passion. His peak hit him hard, draining his strenght, as they both collapsed back on the mattress, panting heavily.

He turned his head to watch her as she lay down, eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Everything he'd experienced before now seemed superficial and empty. He'd never truly _felt_ anyone with such intensity before. Just like he'd never loved anyone before.

Around midnight the next evening, Dieter woke up after a deathlike, dreamless sleep. He stretched and saw that Milena was already up, and she was wearing his clothes. He caught her just as she was fixing the black tie around her delicate neck.

„What do you think you are doing, _Liebchen_?" he asked, slightly amused. „You can't wear my uniform"

„Well, since my dress is literally an unusable rag, I am the Major now" she replied and stuck her tongue out. „I'm gonna go catch some breakfast now, it's late and i'm hungry"

„But... what am I gonna wear?" Hellstrom questioned.

„Like what do I care?" she shrugged and jumped up, pulling aside the lid that covered the tomb.

_Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me_

_I might steal your clothes _

_And wear them if they fit me_


	3. Chapter 3

The flavored smoke of pipe tobacco filled the tomb. Dieter inhaled deeply as he rolled over and placed an arm under his head, while keeping his eyes still closed. It was early in the evening.

„My love" Milena whispered.

„Hmmm?"

„I need to talk to you about something"

Hellstrom finally opened his eyes.

„I have something to tell you too, actually" he replied smiling.

„Well?"

„Do you realize it's been three months already? Since you first brought me here..."

Milena smiled back.

„Yes. And in the meantime, we solved your little fear issue...."

„And _I_ solved your wardrobe issue" he said pointing to the coffer containing at least a dozen haute couture dresses and suits he'd gotten for their use.

„Right..." she nodded.

„So what did you want to talk to me about?"

„Expansion" Milena said in a serious tone, placing the pipe between her perfect lips.

„What sort of expansion?"

„It is a vampire's duty to create _at least_ one newborn. It's our law"

Dieter shot her a rather puzzled look.

„But why? Are we not immortal?"

„We are. But covens fight each other often, and some simply cannot cope with eternity, so they die"

He suddenly shifted on his side, turning his back at her. Cold tears stung his eyes.

„I see... three months is enough for you. You did lie about the forever thing after all." he whispered.

„What do you mean?"

„You are bored with me. You want to dump me and make a new apprentice"

„Would that affect you?" she asked.

The pain simply ripped through him. It was too cruel a punishment to bear. He loved her, and her alone, in this whole damned world.

„It would hurt me" he replied after a few moments, his voice shaking.

„Oh, my little Dieter..." Milena said teasingly „I'm not going to create a new apprentice, don't worry"

He quickly turned to her, grabbing her in his arms, hopeful.

„Do you promise? That you really aren't going to make anyone else?"

„No, Dieter, i'm not going to. _You are_" Milena said with a playful smile.

„What?? No. I'd never do that to you. Never"

„To me? What does that have to do with me?"

„It has to do with _us_. You made me and... we have a fantastic bond. I don't want to lose that for nothing in this world"

She laughed softly. „It's not like that. The bond you would have with your apprentice would not exclude ours. It would be _different_. Besides, it can be anyone. I mean it doesn't have to be a woman...."

Hellstrom sighed.

„It's very important though" she continued „to choose someone appropriate. If you choose the wrong person, and you transform them, you _will die_. It's one of the traps of our ‚trade'"

„And how much time do i have to choose?"

„A year. But the sooner, the better"

Colonel Hans Landa was all worn out after an eventful day at work. He climbed the stairs slowly towards his rooms, fumbled with the keys and eventually let himself in. Sighing, he neatly arranged his cap and his leather coat in the wardrobe near the door, then passed in the living room, where he loosened his tie and opened widely the balcony door, stepping out in the fresh air of the Parisian night. He then sat down with his pipe, leaning back in his favorite armchair and just enjoying the view.

From behind the heavy velvet curtains, Hellstrom watched him intently, struggling with a mix of opposing emotions. As a human, he'd been charmed by Landa in many ways, and equally terrified. Even though he himself had not been quite able to put his finger on the precise nature of this attraction, the colonel had grasped even that and had viciously used it, keeping him under a permanent, even if only vaguely suggested threat. If the colonel had only dropped a word about _that _to his superiors, Hellstrom's carreer would have been over, if not worse. The idea had tormented him for many sleepless nights, days and months in a row, and that was a human grudge he wasn't willing to let go to that easy. Dieter chewed his lip as he pondered. He did hate him, but the fact that Landa was heartless and obviously evil to the bone recommended him as a fit apprentice, and the apprentice matter was not to be taken lightly. He was a hunter, and he was a killer.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the light. Landa turned abruptly, startled, and rose to his feet, his right hand automatically reaching down for his gun.

„Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment??" he questioned in a harsh voice. Dieter merely tilted his head to the side, allowing the moonlight to fall on his pale features.

„Major Hellstrom....?? No! No, you are not Hellstrom. He is dead! I won't fall for this sinister trick!"

Landa was almost shouting and he pointed the gun towards Dieter's chest. Getting no answer, he pulled the trigger. The gunshot resounded in the room, speeding the beat of his heart, but as the smoke cleared, he observed that the spectre had not moved an inch.

„And what exactly were you hoping to achieve with that, Colonel?" Hellstrom asked in a husky voice, suddenly moving forward. Landa's gun dropped from his trembling hand as he gasped, took a step back and stumbled, collapsing on his armchair. In an instant, Hellstrom had him trapped, propping his hands on each side of the armchair.

„Can't you see, Hans, that tonight just isn't your lucky night?" he whispered. Feeling his cold breath on his face, Landa squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to cast away a bad dream.

„Look at me!" Hellstrom ordered.

„You are dead... you are not real...." Landa whispered, staring widely into into the vampire's dark blue eyes.

A smug smile appeared on Hellstrom's lips.

„I am dead. And i've come from beyond the grave to torment you. Do you understand that?"

„But why, Dieter? Why? You know i've always liked you..." Landa managed to whisper, in a choked voice.

„Oh.... i know. And I you. Most unfortunately, you realised that. My admiration excited you, but my fear was much, muuuuuuch better. In fact, my fear plainly turned you on. Isn't it?"

„I...."

„You... ache to touch me, don't you?" the vampire hissed. „So... do it"

Landa's fingers rose shyly to trace Dieter's jaw line, then down on his neck. In the end, he unbuttoned his tunic, together with his shirt, eager to examine the place where the bullet wound should have been. But the skin was intact, the same perfect silky white, stretched upon rock hard muscles. He gasped in surprise.

„But.... you are so cold.... Why?"

„Yes... i am cold. Would you like to warm me up?" Hellstrom drawled, reaching down to caress his thigh.

Landa's breath quickened and he closed his eyes again.

„Yes... yes.... anything...." he agreed.

„Good... Then you shall"

With that, he quickly bent down and bit down on Landa's neck, holding him in an unescapable embrace. The older man strugled faintly, as his body trembled uncontrollably. Rich, warm blood filled Dieter's mouth and he drank hungrily, taking in Landa's memories, knowledge, thoughts and desires. What a sweet revenge this was, he thought. And how fulfilling. To feed on the blood of the enemy, on the very life of him, to break into the darkest corners of his mind, to strip his soul bare, to render him completely defenseless.

When he finally pulled back, Landa was still breathing, though hardly noticeable. Hellstrom patted his cheek with the tips of his fingers.

„From now on, i shall be your worst demon, your worst nightmare. You are doomed to belong to me, and until i decide what to do with you, you will die, little by little, every single time i posess you, and you will beg for mercy and you will find none!" he spat.

Landa lay in his armchair, broken, weeping softly.

Hellstrom turned his back on him, with a smug expression, and dissapeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Milena ducked in the last moment under a stone arch as Hellstrom pulled her further and further into the dark tunnel.

„Can i open my eyes?" she asked.

„Not yet, love, just a bit further.... Now watch your step"

They descended down a narrow staircase and entered a stone vaulted chamber, lit by torches.

„Now" he said.

Milena cast a quick glance around the room, her gaze stopping upon the figures of three men, each tied to a chair and blindfolded.

„Well?" she asked a bit puzzled.

„These, my dear, are the Basterds! Well, what's left of them, anyway...." Hellstrom announced proudly.

„Ok..."

„Come now, they are famous! Have you never heard of them?"

„No. What do they.... do, or....?"

„They kill Nazis and scalp them"

„Ewwww....."

„But let me present you with the stuff in detail" Hellstrom said with a large grin.

He stepped behind the first chair, in which a robust man, with a thick moustache and sand coloured hair sat unmoved. He was unconscious, the same as the other two, and his head hung back in a strange position. Dieter grabbed his hair, lifting his head into the light.

„This, love, is Lt. _Al-dough_ the Apache Raine" he mocked. „He carves swastikas on people's foreheads".

„Oh"

Hellstrom moved to the next chair, dropping Aldo's head into the original position.

„This is private Smithson Utivich" he said, this time patting the cheek of a rather small, brown haired, younger man.

Milena glanced at his face and the corners of her mouth tugged upwards.

„Ahem... ok. So, what does he do?"

Dieter scratched his head.

„Um... i'm not sure. I don't think that apart from the scalping thing he does anything specific...."

„Oh"

„Anyway, whatever...." Dieter concluded, moving to the last chair. „This, my love, is _the_ catch. Sgt. Donny Donowitz – the _Bear Jew_"

Milena took a step forward to get a closer look at the tall, solid, black haired man. Even in his sleep, his expression was a dangerous looking combination of smug and feral.

„You know, before, they were like ghosts. Always vanishing into thin air, just impossible to catch even a glimpse of. Just of the bodies they left behind.... Now it was almost too simple: getting track of their smell, finding their hideout, slipping them some ‚magic sleeping pills'" Hellstrom said amused. „They never knew what hit them"

Milena smirked back.

„Of course they never knew. They're just human"

„Yeah... and you know, most people thought this one was a Golem" Dieter said resting his forearms on the back of Donny's chair.

„Wow... that's really... unflaterring. Golems are disgusting creatures. At least they would be, if they existed" she replied leaning forward to examine Donny's face from up close.

„He totally deserves it though" Dieter observed. „He bashes in people's heads with a baseball bat"

Milena grazed the tip of her sharp nail over Donny's lower lip, producing a drop of blood. She collected it on the top of her finger and sucked it thougtfully for a moment.

„Mmmm... Wooh... I see. Baseball bat. Such a waste of food!"

Dieter shrugged.

„So... why did you bring them here? I mean, why are they still alive?"

He smiled mysteriously.

„Unless... as bloodthirsty as they seem to be.... you consider them for the apprentice position" Milena said straightening.

„That would be quite funny..." Hellstrom said quickly.

_The apprentice position...._

Milena walked past him and stopped in front of Smithson Utivich.

„I want to ask you something. Do you remember Colonel Hans Landa? From my memories..." Dieter began.

„Mhmmm?"

„What do you think of him?"

She mused for a moment.

„I think.... he's just a little man, who takes out his numerous frustrations by filling with terror all those around him, and you were no exception, thinking that to be clever and refined. Apart from that, he's bored to death with his life, so he takes refuge in his job, which is to hunt some ragged helpless people in barns and cellars, a thing he also considers clever and refined"

Hellstrom frowned slightly at her reply, but remained thoughtful.

"Hmm… you think?"

"Yes" Milena said in a dry tone. There was never any insecurity in her voice. She was never uncertain about anything he could remember.

"So… what do you think about having ready food for at least a week?"

"I like it" she smiled widely. „The food part. Otherwise I think it's completely diabolical"

„I know what you're thinking now, but it's not a human grudge. I'm just excited by these people" Dieter explained.

„Because you hunted them for so long?"

„Exactly!"

Milena laughed softly.

„That's funny. When you think you didn't actually need to hunt them at all" she observed.

„How do you mean? Like what, I could have seduced them?" Hellstrom replied ironically.

„Yes. Duh"

He rolled his eyes. „We'll see about that...."

„So which one's my breakfast?" she asked.

„Anyone you want, my love" Dieter said pleasantly.

„Hmm.... let's see: baseball bat – no , this one's too old – no, this one" she pointed towards Utivich.

„Please be careful, i might decide to turn him into my apprentice" Hellstrom said and he walked out of the room.

Colonel Hans Landa sat at his desk, scribbling something lazily, lost in thought. He slowly lifted his head as Hellstrom silently crept into his room and closed the door behind him. He wasn't neither surprised, nor scared, he rather seemed to be expecting him.

"Dieter! I wasn't expecting you" he said instead, in a pleasant tone.

"Your bad..." Hellstrom grinned.

„I must apologise for my behaviour at your last visit. I was just too..... emotional " Landa quickly said.

„Emotions are a human trait, Hans. Contrary to your beliefs, there's nothing wrong with that" Hellstrom replied, settling comfortably on one corner of Landa's couch.

„Human? Well, i suppose you can say that, since you are not human anymore"

Hellstrom said nothing and proceeded to examine his perfect nails.

„I've given a lot of thought about what you have said last time, Dieter" Landa began, eager to break the tensioned silence. „That i shall beg for mercy and shall have none"

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

„In truth I deserve no mercy. I have been monstruos from beginning to end. I tormented you simply out of foolish, unjustified malice. And i was completely unworthy all along"

He paused to assess Hellstrom's reaction, but unlike before, he could read nothing.

„I was unworthy of... your love. I could not understand what great gift this love held for me. A gift from the soul. But i was unworthy, and i still am, but..."

„But what?" Hellstrom asked suddenly.

For probably the first time in his life, Landa was humble.

„But i hope i can still make you forgive me..."

Dieter chewed his lower lip, then smiled, his smile getting wider and wider.

„Oh, Hans... Everything you said is true. You are still unworthy. But more than that, you are still the most infatuated fool I have ever seen. You think you're so smart because now you know _what_ I am. But if you think that i've come from beyond the grave just to fall once more for your pathetic tricks and rescue you from your mortal hell, you must be mad!"

He burst into a loud laughter. Landa shook his head.

„Dieter... you are so cruel to me... now I understand the full extent of the torment you have prepared for me. The full agony you wish to inflict upon me. You are here to tell me there is no hope. That i _am_ going to die, just like everybody else"

„Exactly! _Just like everybody else!_" Hellstrom hissed. „Why would everybody die, but you? Why would you be privileged?"

„And why are you privileged, Dieter??" the colonel suddenly asked boldly.

„Simply because a woman has chosen me" Hellstrom replied casually. „And now.... i have to choose in turn"

Landa leaned back in his chair with a surprised expression.

„Whom must you choose? Who _will_ you choose?"

Dieter shrugged with an indifferent air.

„It doesn't really matter, as long as it's someone appropriate" he said with a smirk.

The colonel suddenly stood up from his desk, approached slowly and sat down beside Hellstrom, glancing deep into his eyes.

„Dieter... i can tell that you are not happy" he began.

Hellstrom glanced back at him questioningly.

„Of course _you can't_ be happy. Look at you... just a wandering soul, a forsaken demon, made by... some woman"

Landa's hand rose to brush against Dieter's cold cheek.

„You are all alone, my fallen angel. My beautiful angel" he whispered. „Let me be with you"

The scent of Landa's warm blood, the beating of his heart and the sheer flavor of his flesh made Hellstrom slightly dizzy. His senses were assaulted by the proximity of his victim, and when Landa's mouth pressed upon his, he let himself fall for it, mindlessly. His fangs bit into the other man's tongue, drawing out the much desired elixir of life and making the kiss almost too much to bear. Landa's hands slipped skillfully through his clothes, seeking his skin, bringing a pleasant warmth to his flesh. Dieter smiled through the kiss. Little did Landa know that he was already past that phase. His body no longer craved for _that kind_ of touch. What his body, his whole being craved for was blood, and all the nourishment, physical and mental delight that came with it. Yes, he could have all that, he could enjoy Landa's delicious wickedness forever, and probably not tire of it.

„You know that only I can love you the way you want to, Dieter...." the colonel purred in his ear. „You don't need anyone but me"

Hellstrom pulled abruptly from the kiss and gave him a thoughtful look.

„I'm sure you'd be very good at this... being my apprentice" he said licking the remaining drops of blood from his lips. „You're quite a heartless creature"

Landa smiled at the compliment.

„But that would be it. I would not be with just you and you only"

„What? Why?"

„I have someone. My... maker" he explained.

„Ah... the woman" Landa acknowledged. „But Dieter, she's probably a whore. You don't need her. Dump her"

Hellstrom pulled away altogether and his gaze narrowed.

„I don't think she'd like that"

„So kill her" the colonel replied firmly. „Kill her and then _make_ me! Come for me when it's all done"

The vampire nodded and stood up.

„I'll come for you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Little Man was still dizzy. He could feel the cold draft in the dungeon blowing in his hair and could hear distant some sounds and at the same time he was painfully aware of being tied up to the cursed chair that had been holding him prisoner for countless hours, days, as time had become unmeasurable. The only vivid memory was that of the beautiful woman, but she must have been a dream, a wonderful dream in the middle of the nightmare. And even that had been weird enough.

Suddenly the blindfold that had covered his eyes all the time was removed as by magic and he found himself staring into the gaze of a man who stood in a corner, close to the door, with his arms crossed. In the shadows of his dark cell, the man's face was white as paper, in full contrast with his fully black clothing, and his eyes dark and piercing.

„Wha- who are you? Where am I?" he mumbled, not daring to break eye contact.

„I am... Dieter, and you are, well, here... most unfortunately for you" the man said, not moving.

The Little Man gulped.

„You're German, aren't you? What... do you want from me?"

„Well, taking into account who you are, _Little Man_, one would think that you have enough imagination as to picture what a German might want from you" Hellstrom chuckled ironically. He took his time, assessing and enjoying the other man's growing, even if carefully concealed fear.

Utivich closed his eyes for a moment, fighting to breathe through the sudden tightness in his chest. When he opened them again, Dieter was right in front of him, watching him from up close. He gasped loudly.

„How the fuck did you do that?" he could not refrain from asking.

„Not important" Hellstrom replied in a gentle tone. „What's important is what I can do to you, and for you..."

„Can you let me go, for example?"

„Of course _i can"_

The Little Man managed a weak laughter.

„But you won't! Like why the fuck would you do that? HA!"

His nervousness only increased as he felt Hellstrom's lips brush against his ear.

„You don't know what i will or will not do... And you are also unaware as to why i would or would not do a thing or the other..." Dieter purred.

„The other..? I... I know you hate me!" Utivich argued, but his defense was slowly but surely slipping away. This incredibly beautiful man had a magic touch that was enslaving his senses. He could tell it was foul and the thought alone made it even better.

„By no means. I thought you are special, that's why i brought you here"

„That's bullshit! You brought us all here to have your revenge!" Utivich snapped, and Hellstrom's hand left him.

„Revenge for what?" Hellstrom asked innocently. „What have you ever done to me? And what could you ever _possibly do_ to me?" he added smirking. „No... I don't want _what you might picture_. At least not now... What i'd like to do now is to test a little theory"

„Like what kind of theory?" Utivich asked quickly, blinking.

„Do you remember the lady from earlier? What do you think of her?"

Hellstrom stepped behind the chair and gently placed his hands on Utivich's shoulders.

„Well?"

But the young man wasn't thinking of the beautiful woman from earlier. She was but a vague memory, a distant dream. She was gone. What was _here_ and _now _was Dieter. _Now, _there was nothing else but his overwhelming, mesmerising presence.

„I think she was beautiful..." the Little Man whispered, indifferently. „But..."

„But? Tell me..."

Utivich's resistance was melting away inexplicably. His reason told him this man was an enemy. He should have hated him. But he was less and less able to. He felt a rush of blood throughout his entire body.

„But not as beautiful as you! No one, no one is like you!"

He spoke rushedly, words rolling out of his mouth almost uninteligibly and he realised he'd completely lost any control over himself.

„So you... like me" Hellstrom concluded with a brief smile, stepping away from the chair. „However, I'm afraid it is not mutual. In fact, I am quite dissapointed and to be honest I find you quite boring. You were much to easy to crack" he added in a cold tone.

The young man felt a cold shudder down his spine and a flash of pain ripped through him, while Hellstrom turned his back on him.

„This being said, I'm done with you. You are of no further interest or use to me. Do you understand?"

Utivich simply stared.

„Right now, I could of course kill you, but that would just bore me even more" Hellstrom continued disdainfully. „Therefore, I've decided to let you go. Oh, and you can also take one of your friends with you" he said with a casual gesture.

The Little Man's stare changed from dumbstruck to suspicious.

„Which one?"

„Which one you prefer. I don't really care. Suddenly my expectations of all of you have dropped significantly. However, as not to completely dissapoint you in _your_ expectations of me, i can assure you that the one you leave in my hands will die"

Still half turned, Hellstrom watched his prisoner's reaction, biting his lip in a malicious grin.

„But... I can't choose..." Utivich whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

„And how is that my problem? Do you wish to leave them both here?" he asked impaciently, and he cut Utivich's bonds, pulling him to his feet. Holding his shoulder in an iron gras, Hellstrom then led him out of the cell into a corridor and pointed to two other similar cells, where the Little Man saw his two comrades.

„Choose now!"

„You don't like this new home, do you, my love?" Dieter asked as he stepped inside the stone bedchamber. Milena sat at one end of the large canopy bed, hugging her knees and looking rather absentminded. He walked and sat himself next to her, pushing away a stray lock from her face.

„What did you say?"

„I said that you don't like it here. We can move back tonight if you want" He pulled her close in a tight embrace, and noticed that her cheeks were tearstained.

„What's wrong?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

„Dieter, there's something i didn't tell you about me..."

„But, love, I already know everything about you, remember? I have seen all your memories" he spoke softly.

„There are memories I've hidden from you. I've hidden them even from myself, but sometimes they come back, and they hurt me terribly. Every single time"

„Tell me..."

„My human mother and my immortal maker, have brought the most terrible of curses upon me... When i was a child, a very long time ago, my mother locked me away in an apartment of our mansion, to keep me pure and safe, untainted by the world. She kept me there for many long years, until, when i was about thirty, so almost an old spinster in those times, she gave me to my maker, to become his wife and restore his reputation. He was a disgusting old man, who'd been transformed way too late, and whose only pleasure was to torment anyone he could lay his hands on"

Tears sparkled again in her large dark eyes.

„He said he wanted to enjoy everything, my lost hopes, my wasted youth, he wanted to taste my despair. So he tasted it alright. When I grew strong enough I killed him. My mother had died a little while before, so when he died, I was free. But what good did it do to me? I was dead, and i wasn't even young anymore. I was left to wander through eternity all alone, miserable"

„Don't say that! You _are_ young, and you are the most beautiful woman i've ever seen. And i am with you now" he soother her, carresing her hair.

„Yes Dieter, but i will always be a beautiful woman _of thirty_. They stole away what could have been the best years of my life. When they died, they were both old. They had nothing to lose. And now, they are both laughing at me from hell, laughing at my helplesness! I can't get over it, Dieter, because it's a score I can't settle. They will laugh at me from hell forever."

„I'm sorry you've suffered so much, my love. But now I'm here. I will always be here, with you. Forget everything"

She sobbed as tears continued to slide down her cheek and on Dieter's shoulder.

„Dieter, about that, I can only ask one thing of you: do not share my fate! Never let anyone, dead or alive, ever laugh at your helplessness. Never!"

„My love..." he whispered.

„Promise me..."

„I promise"

She curled into his arms, sleepy.

„What became of your men?"

„I let the little one go, as he proved you right, and allowed him to take one of his comrades with him. His choice – awfully predictable" Dieter chuckled. „As for the one remaining, I have much less nice plans"

Colonel Hans Landa woke up to a soft kiss that merely brushed against his own lips. He opened his eyes, but he still felt worn out, so he didn't move from the bed.

„Ah, Dieter... I missed you" he whispered.

„For such short a time?" Hellstrom asked surprised. „Oh, c'est l'amour, Hans. If you had a heart, it would hurt terribly" he chuckled.

In response, Landa just pulled him over on top of him, taking his mouth into a rather brutal kiss. But Hellstrom pulled back and shook his head.

„Impacient, aren't you? Well, of course you are..." he said standing up. „Come. It's time..." He smiled mysteriously.

Hellstrom waited in silence until Landa was ready, then grabbed him as if he were feather light and, holding him safely in his arms, jumped over the window sill.

Landa kept his eyes tightly shut all the way. He felt nothing but the cold night breeze as Dieter carried him into the unknown. He could not hear a thing, not a step, not any other sound but the soft blow, and soon silence became unbearable.

„Where are you taking me?" he asked, eager to put an end to it.

„It's a surprise" Hellstrom replied in a low voice and then silence fell again.

„Oh, come now. It's not such a surprise" the colonel hurried to say.

„It isn't?"

„Of course not. I believe tonight you are going to make me a gift"

Landa felt even more confident as Hellstrom's embrace tightened around his body.

„Say Hans, are you by any chance reading my mind?" the vampire asked, slightly amused. „Indeed, tonight i am making _you_ a gift"

„I have no such powers, but the truth is you are awfully predictable, my dear boy" Landa observed.

„Yes, what a bore am I..."

The conversation came to an end as they finally reached their destination and Landa's feet were placed once more on solid ground. He cast a quick look around, as his vision adjusted to the dim light. The large stone walled chamber was cold, the moisture obvious and repellent and there was hardly any furniture. A torch burned near the ceiling in one corner, spreading a thick, rather foul smelling smoke. The colonel was undisimulatedly dissapointed, and the sight he discovered next only added to his displeasure.

„What is this?" he questioned in a rather harsh tone, turning to Dieter.

„A castle tower. I like to come here sometimes"

„No, dammit!" Landa retorted annoyed. „I mean what is this?" he shouted pointing to the young woman who sat unmoved in an armchair, smoking pipe with a thoughtful air while completely ignoring him.

„Well-„

„You said you would get rid of her! And you didn't! You didn't!"

„I have never said such a thing, Hans. You've assumed it" Hellstrom said calmly, crossing his arms.

„I shall not share you with her, Dieter! I shall not be part of... of this, whatever this is!"

„Indeed you shall not be"

Landa was about to shout some more when panic suddenly gripped him, lowering his voice.

„Well, you did say that you were gonna make me a gift..."

„Ah, yes! You so surprised me with your little fit that I almost forgot about that"

Hellstrom stretched his arm and made a calling gesture in the woman's direction. Landa watched as she lifted her gaze, but still did not move. Instead, a figure which he hadn't initially noticed stepped from behind her armchair and moved forward with unnaturally graceful moves, revealing himself in full light. The colonel gasped in terror.

„I am making _you_ a gift to my new apprentice" Dieter announced.

Colonel Hans Landa was utterly speechless. None other than the Bear Jew stood in front of him, black bangs hanging loose on his forehead, feral smile accentuated by white sharp fangs, gleam of doom in his eyes.

„You couldn't have done this, Hellstrom! You couldn't have!" Landa whispered.

„Do you remember what i've told you the night i first came to you? I have kept my promise"

„You..."

„I... will not be ever again taken lightly. Have fun"

**THE END**


End file.
